tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Job Offer
Log Title: Job Offer Characters: Major Bludd, Sly Rax Location: Coober Pedy, Northern Territory, Australia Date: 18 Dec 2015 TP: Oz Effect TP Summary: Sly Rax finds Major Bludd in the desert town of Coober Pedy and presents him with a job offer. Category:2015 Category:Logs Underground Hovel The interior of this shallow hillside dugout is barely three metres (10 feet) square, though its shape is more vaguely circular. Unlike the modern dugouts in the area, this one looks as though it was carved out manually. It is dimly lit by a hooded kerosene lamp perched beside a hot plate on a battered wooden coffee table in the centre of the room. Against one wall a torn and lumpy mattress rests on a rusty metal frame, while a threadbare armchair, its stuffing showing in many places, huddles against the opposite wall. At the back of the room, a wooden door hanging by its top hinge partly obscures the entrance to a tiny bathroom. Sly Rax, sporting his Stiletto mask and a black leather jacket, rides his Piranha motorcycle into town on a warm December morning, following a map programmed into his helmet's Head-Up Display. Rax makes little effort to be silent or subtle. After pulling over a few times to get his bearings, he heads for a specific niche in the hillside, leading to one particular dugout out of many. Seeming to find what he seeks, Rax parks his bike and dismounts it, taking off his mask and stowing it. Slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses, Rax marches boldly up to the entrance and gamely knocks, trying to peer in over the top of his shades. The hovel's current occupant glances up sharply at the knock, hopping from where he's laying on the bunk to his feet in a moment. He slides a knife from beneath the mattress and moves to stand with his back to the wall aligned with the door. "G'way," he growls, eyeing the doorway warily. Major Bludd This dark-haired man stands about six feet tall and is dressed in a tank top and torn-up blue jeans. The lower half of his face is hidden by a scraggly beard. A ring of fabric ties the bottom of the beard like a ponytail holder. What was once his left eye is merely an oval-shaped bump of scarred flesh, a single straight white line of scar tissue bisecting it. The remaining eye takes in his surroundings with a mix of cool confidence and unwavering malice. Sly Rax says, "You know you're a hard man to find? Open up, Major. We have business to discuss." He calls through the door, a bit too loudly, perhaps, for someone trying to keep a low profile. Bludd rolls his one still-functional eye. "You think maybe it's 'cos I don't wanna be found?" He sits down on the mattress and motions toward Rax. "C'mon in, then. But keep yer voice down, eh?" Sly Rax strides in with a huge grin, stopping to close the door behind him. He looks around the room. "Major," he says, pausing as if searching for the right words. "Interesting place you got here," he finally settles on. "We've missed you around the office," he grins again. Bludd has clearly seen better days, as his haggard appearance shows. "Keeps me outta the heat," he grumbles. "I wouldn't've expected the office t'come lookin' for me." Sly Rax smirks. "Ah, well. Cobra brass has been busy, after the fiasco with the Pit. Rumor has it the Baroness has disappeared, though if so Cobra Commander's keeping a tight lip about it behind his mask. America's bombing Cobra Unity -- you picked a good time to split. You might not be the only one considering it. Doesn't mean that there aren't those who could use a good man like you, though, if you catch my meaning." Bludd frowns. "I been outta the loop for a while," he tells Rax. "Didn't get much in the way o'news in the rathole they had me in in Zimbabwe." Sly Rax says, "Oh, yeah. Heard ya got pinched. That's a tough break. Sadly we didn't find out where they had ya in time to help you escape, or I'd a helped you out. Took me forever just to track you down here." "Like I said, I wasn't expectin' help." Bludd runs a hand through his hair. "So what's the 'home office' want with me this time?" A slow smile creeps up the side of Rax's face, and he looks around the room for a moment before settling in the threadbare armchair without being invited, and then leaning forward to focus his gaze on Bludd's good eye. "This ain't exactly from the home office. Like I said, some of us are thinking of jumping ship. I'm here with an offer from Mayhem." Bludd fixes Rax with an intent stare. "Mayhem?" he asks, his own lips curving in a sly smile. "Do tell." Sly Rax says, "Well, rumor has it you've been involved in various mining operations, although looking around I'm guessing that hasn't gone so good. What if I told you Mayhem has a lock on an opportunity right here in Australia, with no competition and a guaranteed payoff for someone of your unique qualifications?" Bludd grunts but doesn't elaborate on any mining he may or may not have been involved in. "Mayhem's lookin' for a military advisor? That's what I'm known best for." Sly Rax grins and nods quickly. "Yeah, we're thinking of splitting from Cobra and could use a good advisor. And we have a special mission that might be up your alley, which of course we'd pay you for, like anything else - matching or beating what Cobra Commander was paying you." Behind his shades he raises his coal-black eyebrows, attempting to assess Bludd's reaction before elaborating. Bludd's expression becomes more and more pleased as Rax talks. He grins toothily at the other man and says, "What's the mission? Or is that considered sensitive info?" Sly Rax smirks, his own grin expanding to mirror Bludd's. "Have you ever heard of the Pine Gap Joint Defence Facility? The satellite tracking station in Northern Territory?" Apparently the mission is not so sensitive that Rax isn't willing to discuss it in Bludd's less-than-secure hovel. Bludd nods. "I know o'Pine Gap, yeah. Mayhem wants a part o'their action?" Sly Rax says, "Certain information from their database. I can get in there to get it, but I need a diversion. We have people who can cause distruction, but I need something a little more surgical - we can't just go blowing up the place before we have what we need. Obviously it's pretty well guarded - nothing that can stop me, but enough that I'll need some competent backup." Bludd nods slowly while Rax explains. "Sounds doable," he says. "Then at least I can get meself set up with better digs'n this." He chuckles, gesturing with a sweeping arm to indicate the tiny room they're currently sitting in. Sly Rax nods quickly. "Oh, yeah. We can put you up in the meantime, and get you a ride -- something to give you mobility and keep you safe in battle. Wouldn't want our new investment killed before we can all reap the benefits. Once we get the data we need, we can move in on the mines -- the satellite view will tell us right where to dig, and we have some ideas on how to acquire some free mining personnel for as long as we need them." "Alright." Bludd rubs his hands together. "You'll probably need my help in collectin' yer personnel, too, I'll wager." Sly Rax's twisted smile returns. "If you can recruit locally, it'll keep us from having to bring in too many people and attractin' unwanted attention. We can provide the resources -- we're suspending research and development operations until we figure out which way the wind is blowing, dig?" Bludd smirks. "Yeah, I dig." He stands up from the battered bunk. "When do we get this show on the road? Quicker I'm outta this dump, the better I'll like it." Sly Rax stands as well. "Alriiiight!" he enthuses. "I have something for you in the Piranha." Without another word, Rax heads back out to his bike, leaving the door to Bludd's hovel open behind him. Bludd collects the knife from the mattress and follows Rax out. Coober Pedy, South Australia Coober Pedy is a town whose residences are largely underground, where the temperature is a comfortable 70 degrees Fahrenheit year-round. On the surface, temperatures become unbearably hot during the day and terribly cold at night. Coober Pedy is known as a tourist destination due to its opal deposits and the fact it was used in the filming of the 'Mad Max' movies. Sly Rax punches in a code to unseal the cover of his sidecar, and pulls out a metal suitcase, which he offers to Bludd. "Here's a sign-on bonus and some mad money to help get you started with recruitment. Maybe you can get a haircut and a shave as well," Rax half-jokes. Bludd takes the suitcase and snorts at the joke. "Nothin' I'd like better. When you've been living, an' I use the term loosely, the way I have the last few months, yer appearance becomes secondary to ... everything." Sly Rax nods. "I've been there," he says sympathetically. "Any place to get a drink around here? We can celebrate our new alliance." Behind his glasses, Rax squints at the rising sun. "Warming up pretty fast today," he notes unnecessarily. "Plenty o'little cafes an' restaurants in town," Bludd says mildly. "An' yeah, it does that. 'Swhy most people live underground." He smirks. Sly Rax says, "Oh! I thought yous guys were all hobbits or something. Want a ride?" Sly Rax pats the open sidecar. "Wouldn't say no." Bludd climbs into the sidecar. Sly Rax boards the main bike, and takes off his shades to don the Stiletto mask instead. "Hold on," he advises, and puts the bike in gear, roaring forward with probably a lot more acceleration than necessary, heading rapidly for the nearest town. Since he has a passenger, he drives a little less recklessly than usual, although from Bludd's perspective it might be hard to tell. If Bludd thinks Rax is driving recklessly, he doesn't let on, but just rides along, an arm extended to help keep some of the dust out of his face. Sly Rax notices Bludd is getting a faceful of dust, and mutters an apology, raising the windshield of the sidecar to make Bludd's ride a little more comfortable. "Bludd and Rax, together again, right? It'll be just like Syria!" he enthuses, as if that was a good thing. Bludd smirks up at Rax. "Sure," he says. "Just like Syria." Sly Rax laughs and whoops as he roars into town, bringing a huge plume of smoke with him. He slows as buildings start to whip by, looking for a nice, comfortable dive bar that won't mind people coming in to drink at 10 o'clock in the morning. Though Coober Pedy makes a lot of its money from tourism, there are always little out-of-the-way places such as the Rusty Nail to service those visitors of rougher stock. Bludd directs Rax down a sidestreet and points out the place. Sly Rax says, "Ah! Niiice. I like it." Sly Rax parks his bike, and climbs off, removing the Stiletto mask and securing it in the back of the bike with a biometric lock. Bludd climbs out of the sidecar and regards the flickering neon sign displaying the bar's name. He shrugs and goes into the place with Rax. Sly Rax swaggers in like it's his birthday. He sidles up to the bar, and slaps the top of it with his open palm. He looks at Bludd with a grin. "Whatcha drinkin'?" he asks expansively. "Just get me a FourEx," Bludd replies. He gazes around the bar, only sparsely populated due to the early hour. Sly Rax says, "One for me, too." Sly Rax reaches in his jacket, and pulls out a small wad of Australian money -- probably a little too much to be throwing around in this small locale without attracting attention. Bludd doesn't seem worried about Rax splashing his cash around. When the beer is served up, he collects a mug and moves to sit at a table out of sight of the window out of habit. Sly Rax joins Bludd, grinning ear to ear. "So," he continues, as if no time has passed since they left Bludd's hovel. "I can get you maps of the facility, and a vehicle -- any idea what kind of ride you'd like? We got all kiinds." Major Bludd says, "Not picky. Yer standard military-grade jeep will do just fine." He sips at his beer and glances around at the few other patrons in the bar. Sly Rax nods. "Alright. That we can do." He looks around as well, and seems to be enjoying himself as he sips his beer as well. Bludd smiles at Rax over the lip of his mug. "So when do I meet with yer boss?" Sly Rax smiles. "You want a direct meetup with Mayhem? That can certainly be arranged. Since we're already here, I'll bet he'll even come to you. He'll want to look over our mining operations personally anyway." Rax drains his beer and orders another round for Bludd and him, paying cash and tipping well. Finally lowering his voice, he asks, "What do you know about ruby crystals?" Bludd works on his own drink more slowly. "I'll want to get settled first, o'course," he explains. "Get meself cleaned up and all." He tilts his head at Rax at the mention of ruby crystals. "That what yer lookin' for?" Sly Rax nods, and looks around slyly before saying quietly, "We found a bunch out in the desert, and look to find a bunch more. But we need an aerial view to find the best place to dig. Can't fly a plane without gathering attention, but guess who has satellite data on the entire area, including where no one else is supposed to go? Pine Gap." Bludd nods in return, taking another drink. "You think you can get in there?" A confident smile climbs the side of Rax's rough face. "There's not an installation on his planet that I can't get into with enough preparation and time. Getting out, however, is a little trickier, and that's where you come in. Pine Gap is pretty strategically significant, and is very well guarded. However, they get a lot of protesters outside of the compound, and potentially we can use them for cover if we need to get close without being suspected." "Yeah, I've heard the place gets a lotta attention from protestors." Bludd finishes his first beer and pulls the second over to him. "That's a good idea, usin' 'em as cover." Sly Rax leans back in his chair, finishing off beer #2. "Thanks! I'm just full of 'em. They might make good human shields, too, if necessary. American troops might pause a moment before shooting through a group of unarmed hippies, and that might just be the seconds we need to get away." He smiles to himself, picturing the chaotic scene in his head. Bludd chuckles. "Long's they wanna keep their already-tarnished reputation of bein' the good guys... not like the rest o'the world don't already know that's garbage..." He snorts and takes a long pull from his beer. Sly Rax laughs. "I know, right? They're all garbage, man. You just gotta look out for yerself and get what you can out of life while you have the chance." Bludd nods, finishing off his beer. "Let's get outta here so I can get cleaned up an' sleep in a decent room tonight." Sly Rax stands and gathers up the bottles to bring to the bar. "Where to next? Or need some time to yerself? I don't want to follow you around like a puppy if you need some space to pull things together." That's not what he said in Syria! "You said you could set me up with someplace ta stay," Bludd says. "Let's go there. I wanna get cleaned up an' all." Sly Rax grins. "You got it, maaan. Let's go." Rax heads out to help get Bludd set up someplace more in keeping of a criminal of his calibre.